


Something Like Fate

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where dragons have gone into hiding among humans, Rin Matsuoka comes upon a fellow dragon in trouble and decides to help. Short one-shot about the butterfly boyfriends as dragons. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Fate

This idea of living in hiding among humans is a real drag. Rin misses flying. He misses seeing other dragons. That’s perhaps the biggest thing: he wants to be able to see, and talk to, and hang out with other dragons. He doesn’t have much in common with these humans. Having no one to talk to, to  _really_  talk to, is really disheartening.

There are people who he suspects might be like him, but it’s far too risky to come out and say it. Those few dragons he has heard about who have outed themselves are now either dead or imprisoned in government facilities for testing or something. Neither of those fates sounds very appealing to Rin, honestly. So it’s too risky to ask someone else if they’re a dragon.

Still, that doesn’t mean  _other_  dragons are as careful about not being discovered as Rin is.

He comes across one such dragon as he’s walking home from school one day. He feels the cold before he spots her. Rounding a corner and coming to the edge of a forest, Rin sees a cluster of frozen bushes and trees amid the surrounding greenery, looking fragile enough to break if touched. It doesn’t take long for him to determine the source of this unseasonable ice: a female dragon with blue and white scales, wings flared out toward another, smaller dragon. This particular dragon, cornered next to a wall of stone, is a rare type of dragon—a fairy dragon with violet-blue scales and glossy, butterfly-like wings. His wings are a beautiful mixture of green, violet, blue, and black. He’s actually pretty gorgeous, if Rin is honest.

And it’s pretty obvious that he wants absolutely  _nothing_  to do with the ice dragon harassing him.

Rin doesn’t know the guy and is fairly certain he’s never seen anyone who could possibly be something as impressive as a fairy dragon. But that isn’t about to stop him from helping. He leaps into the air, simultaneously shifting into his dragon form: burnt-red scales, larger than the fairy dragon but slightly smaller than the ice dragon. Rin dives between the two of them, flaring his wings toward the ice dragon in an effort to drive her back.

She doesn’t back down, though. A roar escaped her throat as she stomps her feet in a display of dominance. Eyes narrowing, Rin bares his teeth and digs his claws into the ground. He shoots a ball of flames from his mouth at her feet. She takes a step or two back, clearly shaken by his aggressiveness.

"Back off," Rin snarls, flaring his wings outward and shaking them intimidatingly. "He’s  _my_  mate.”

It’s a bold-faced lie, but Rin believes the confidence he’s displaying at the moment will make it believable. As long as the fairy dragon doesn’t give away the ruse, this should work.

"If he’s yours, you should keep him on a tighter leash," the ice dragon counters, firing a beam of ice at Rin. He counters with another blast of fire, catching her across the left wing. She staggers back now, eyes narrowing. She transforms back into her human form, clutching at the burns on her shoulder. "Fine, then. Have him."

She turns and stalks off out of the forest, back toward the main road. Breathing a sigh of relief and allowing himself to relax, Rin glances back at the fairy dragon, who is already shifting back into human form. Rin does the same, marveling at the man now standing before him. His blue hair is a little messy, but not too much so, likely aided by its shortness. He wears glasses with red frames, a blue dress shirt with a white short-sleeved sweater over it, navy blue slacks, and white running shoes.

"You okay?" Rin asks once he’s fully human again.

"I believe so," the bluenette says with a nod, adjusting his glasses. His voice is a bit deeper than Rin anticipated, but it’s actually very nice. "Thank you, Mr…?"

"Rin Matsuoka." The fire dragon holds out his hand with a smile. The other shakes his hand.

"Rei Ryugazaki," he introduces himself. "And I accept."

Rin raises an eyebrow. “Accept? Accept what?”

"Your offer. To become mates. I accept."

Rin’s cheeks and neck grow incredibly warm as a blush fills them. It wasn’t so much an offer as it was an attempt to get the ice dragon to back off, but it would be a lie to say that he doesn’t feel attracted to this Rei character, not least of all because he’s an honest-to-god dragon like Rin, and a fairy dragon at that. Even before dragons went into hiding, fairy dragons had been a rare sight. To run into one now is a massive stroke of luck.

"A-ah…I’m honored, really," Rin tells him with a smile. "I never thought I’d run into a fairy dragon, let alone end up dating one." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "Your wings…they’re really beautiful."

Rei’s cheeks fill with color now, too. “As are yours, Rin.”

They each take a step closer to each other, their hands shifting from a handshake position to one of holding hands. They turn, head out of the forested area, and head down the street hand-in-hand.


End file.
